My Little Uchiha
by This's still Rin
Summary: "Karena aku harus membersihkan dengan tanganku sendiri." "Jangan lakukan apapun.. Jangan katakan apapun.." "Aku mohon.. Sasuke.." "Ini permintaan sekali dalam seumur hidup, Sakura-chan.." Chapter 6 Updet..
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Akui saja kalau Naruto itu punya Masashi! Sasuke, lu jangan ngaku-ngaku deh!! –dichidori nagasi-

Warning : YAOI, MPREG, OC, OOC *lengkap sudah segala keGAJE-an*. Yang anti, saya harap menyingkir.

**My Little Uchiha**

"APAA…!!!"

Teriakan Naruto membuat semua orang se-Konoha menutup telinga rapat-rapat. Termasuk anak berusia tak lebih dari 10 tahun yang kini tengah menunduk takut di depan Naruto.

"Sudah berapa kali kasan bilang! Jangan pernah menggunakan katon untuk melawan temanmu!! Harus berapa kali lagi kasan mengatakan ini agar kau mengerti!" Naruto menjatuhkan diri di sofa. Kedua tangannya memegang kepalanya yang terasa pusing.

"Ma… maaf…" anak itu semakin menundukkan wajahnya.

"Aku pulang." Sasuke masuk ke dalam rumah dan melepas jubah Anbunya. Namun langkah Sasuke terhenti ketika dirasakannya ada yang aneh.

'Huff, ada apa lagi ini…'

Sasuke menghampiri Naruto.

"Naruto, ada apa ini?"

"Tanya saja pada anakmu itu! Apa yang sudah ia lakukan hari ini di Akademi."

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada anak di depannya.

"Ayo katakan pada otosan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi! Kau berbuat keonaran lagi?!"

Dengan takut-takut anak itu mengangguk.

Sasuke menghela nafas berat.

"Otosan sudah bilang, seharusnya kau-"

"Aku tidak sengaja otusan! Aku tidak sengaja! Anak itu yang mulai duluan! Dia mengejekku! Ak-"

"Sudah cukup! Masuk ke kamarmu sekarang dan jangan membantah!"  
Perlahan anak berambut hitam tapi bermata biru itu berjalan gontai ke kamarnya.

Sasuke menatap Naruto yang masih memegangi kepalanya, kemudian menarik Naruto ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, aku hanya merasa sedikit pusing."

Naruto mengistirahatkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sasuke.

"Dia menggunakan katon lagi di Akademi."  
Sasuke kembali menghela nafas. Bukan cuma kali ini saja putranya melakukan itu di Akademi.

"Mungkin aku salah karena terlalu cepat mengajarkan jutsu itu padanya…" Sasuke kembali memeluk Naruto erat.

'Atau karena dia Uchiha…'

FLASHBACK

"Ano… Sasuke…"

"Hn."

Sasuke menatap Naruto yang tiduran di pangkuannya.

"Apa pendapatmu soal… em…" Wajah Naruto memerah.

"Apa?" Sasuke menjadi sedikit antusias.

"Anak."

"Eh?!" Sasuke terkejut bercampur bingung.

"Apa maksudmu tentang 'anak'?"

"Iya… anak Sasuke! Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Naruto menatap Sasuke antusias, masih dengan muka manisnya yang sekarang memerah.

"Dulu aku memang sangat ingin memiliki anak. Kau tahu sendiri ambisiku adalah mendirikan kembali klan Uchiha. Tapi sekarang tidak!"

Naruto terhenyak. Ia langsung bangun dari pangkuan Sasuke.

"Ke… kenapa…" Roman muka Naruto berubah.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto.

"Darah Uchiha itu terkutuk! Mata sharingan itu juga terkutuk! Orang yang menggunakannya bisa menjadi iblis yang sangat kejam. Aku tidak mau anak-anakku nanti mengalami hal seperti aku dan Aniki…"

Sasuke kembali menatap Naruto. Namun betapa terkejutnya ia ketika dilihatnya Naruto kini menangis.

"Na… Naruto… ada apa?!"  
Naruto segera menghapus air matanya dan langsung masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Naruto…" Sasuke berlari mengikuti Naruto ke kamar mereka.

Naruto duduk di tepi tempat tidur sambil terisak.

"Naruto, kenapa? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?"

Sasuke duduk di sebelah Naruto. Tangannya meraih kepala pemuda pirang itu dan mengelusnya perlahan dengan lembut.

Naruto mencoba menenangkan diri. Perlahan ia membuka laci meja di samping tempat tidur dan mengambil sesuatu dari sana. "Ini… bacalah…"

Sasuke sedikit menaikkan alisnya.

"Surat keterangan kesehatan dari rumah sakit?"

Sasuke sedikit takut membaca surat itu.

'Apa ada yang buruk dengan kesehatan Naruto…'

Sasuke membaca dengan teliti tiap detail surat itu hingga matanya tertuju pada kalimat 'kehamilan : POSITIF'.

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya. Ia membaca berkali-kali, berharap tadi ia hanya salah membaca. Tapi hasilnya tetap sama. Naruto positif hamil!

"Ti… tidak mungkin…"

Tapi itu kenyataannya Sasuke!" Naruto menjadi histeris.

"Aku sudah mengecek hal ini berkali-kali dan hasilnya tetap sama! Aku hamil dan ini anakmu!!"

Sasuke kehilangan kata-kata.

END OF FLASHBACK

-

-

"Sasuke, turunlah. Sarapan sudah siap!" Naruto berteriak dari arah meja makan.

"Hn." Sasuke segera turun tangga dan mengambil tempat-duduk. "Mana anak itu?"

"Aku sudah membangunkannya tadi, mungkin masih mandi."

"Pagi tousan, pagi kasan!" Uchiha junior itu mengambil tempat di depan Naruto.

"Pagi." Naruto tersenyum sayang pada putranya itu.

Si Uchiha kecil balas tersenyum. Mood ibunya itu memang cepat sekali berubah. Meski tadi malam marah-marah tidak karuan, tapi pagi harinya sudah tersenyum ceria.

"Em… Kasan… Boleh tidak aku ikut ke kantor Hokage hari ini?"

"Tapi kau kan harus ke Akademi."  
"Aku kan diskors."

Keadaan tiba-tiba menjadi hening.

"Baiklah, kau bisa ikut kasan ke kantor Hokage." Naruto akhirnya berbicara.

"Benarkah?!" Wajah anak itu berbinar senang. "Terimakasih kasan!!"

Naruto tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah putranya itu.

'Bagus! Sekarang aku bisa melihat itu lagi di kantor kasan.'

-

-

TBC

Baiklah… Akhirnya saya buat MPREG juga! Kenapa? Karena saya suka ^_^.

Emm... baru dikit banget yak.. yah anggep aja prolog.. nyohohoho...

Soal cerita, tokoh anaknya SasuNaru itu terinspirasi dari Walking on the Thin Ice-nya Raven senpai!! *Kyaaa… itu fic keren banget!! Kapan updetnya?* Satu lagi! Dan ini yang paling penting. Tolong bantu saya cari nama buat anaknya SasuNaru ini!! Saya udah cari plus nanya-nanya tapi belum dapet juga. Tolong yak dicariin please *minjem puppy eyes-nya Naru*

Buat Niero, ini yang dulu itu tapi aku buat versi lain. Kan yang itu udah lu embat. Gimana? Suka gak?

Buat Hyoran thanks atas bantuannya. Fic kamu publish aja, tapi aku gak bisa nilai. Tau ndiri gue itu non straight.

Wokeh!! Sekarang saatnya repiu!!

REPIU! REPIU! REPIU!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Pak Masashi, aku menanti open ending shounen ai yang kau janjikan…!!!

Warning :YAOI, MPREG, maybe OOC

My Little Uchiha

Chapter 2

"Pagi Konohamaru!" Naruto memasuki kantor hokage diikuti putranya. Ia tersenyum pada pemuda yang diharapkan nanti akan menggantikannya sebagai hokage.

"Pagi, eh… Kyou-chan juga ikut?" Konohamaru memandang ke arah Uchiha kecil dengan lembut

"Iya , hari ini aku tidak masuk akademi, jadi aku ikut Kasan saja." Kyou menyeringai khas seperti Naruto.

Konohamaru tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambut hitam Kyou. "Aku tahu kau pasti sedang dihukum kan?"

Bocah bermata biru itu hanya menyeringai.

"Ha… ha… ha…" Konohamaru tidak bisa menahan tawa. "Kau ini benar-benar anak Naruto nii-chan ya…" Konohamaru memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

"Jangan mengatakan hal yang tidak perlu Konohamaru!" Naruto menatap tajam Konohamaru.

"Ya… ya… baik… Sekarang saatnya bekerja! Kyou-chan kau mau membantuku mengantar ini ke tempat Shikamaru?"

"Ah, ya… tapi apa setelah itu aku bisa pergi ke perpustakaan hokage? Aku mau membaca buku taijutsu karya Guy-sensei."

Konohamaru sedikit mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Kalau itu tentu saja! Iya kan Naruto nii?"

"Ya… tentu." Naruto tersenyum kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

-

"Kau masih sibuk, Naruto?"

Naruto terlonjak kaget. Ia masih menekuni dokumen-dokumennya saat laki-laki yang sangat dicintainya itu tiba-tiba berada di hadapannya.

"Astaga Sasuke!!! Jangan datang tiba-tiba begitu! Aku bisa mati jantungan tahu!" Naruto memperlihatkan wajah kesalnya.

"Kau yang terlalu serius Dobe, kalau hanya dalam kecepatan seperti ini seorang Genin juga bisa segera menyadari kedatanganku!"

Sasuke meletakkan dokumen laporan misi dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke sofa.

"Dimana Kyou?"

"Di perpustakaan, katanya ingin membaca buku Taijutsu karangan Guy-sensei."

Naruto menuangkan the ke dalam dua cangkir dan memberikan salah satu pada suaminya.

"Membaca? Tidak seperti biasanya ."

"Entahlah." Naruto menaikkan bahunya.

Sasuke memandang Naruto penuh cinta. Ditariknya pinggang Naruto dan dibawa ke dalam pangkuannya. "Aku merasa kau semakin kurus, kau seharusnya tidak bekerja terlalu keras Naruto…"

Naruto melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke leher Sasuke dan tersenyum sembari menatap suaminya penuh cinta.

"Kau khawatir padaku?"

"Tentu saja…"

Dieratkannya pelukan di pinggang Naruto, menghilangkan jarak diantara mereka. Kedua bibir bertemu dalam sebuah kecupan hangat yang menggetarkan, terasa begitu manis. Sasuke berusaha mendapatkan rasa manis itu lebih banyak. Rasa manis yang sama yang entah sudah berapa kali ia rasakan namun tak akan pernah membuatnya bosan.

"Mmm… Sasuke…" Naruto memutuskan ciuman untuk bernafas. Tapi Sasuke sudah menjangkau lehernya, menyentuh setiap titik-titik sensitifnya dan membuat Naruto menahan nafas.

"Cu… cukup… Sasuke… Hen… tikan… Jangan… di sini…" Naruto mencoba melepaskan diri dari suaminya. Tapi pelukan Sasuke terlalu kuat.

"Sasuke…"

Ketua Anbu itu menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Naruto.

"AKu menginginkanmu Naruto…"  
Naruto mencium sekilas bibir Sasuke dan tersenyum. "Aku juga… Tapi jangan sekarang… kita ada di kantor hokage, tak mungkin melakukan itu…"

Sasuke melonggarkan pelukannya. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit kecewa.

"Baik, tapi nanti malam kau tah boleh melarangku."

"Ah, ya… ya… sudahlah… sekarang cepat kembali ke markasmu!"

Sasuke mencium puncak kepala Naruto sekilas dan bersiap pergi. "Aku mau melihat Kyou…"

-Perpustakaan hokage-

Ruang perpustakaan hokage terlihat sepi. Tak ada seorangpun yang ada di tempat itu. Hanya seorang pemuda kecil yang sedari tadi duduk membaca buku dengan bersila di tepi ruangan membelakangi pintu. Mata langitnya membaca kata-demi kata dengan antusias seakan tak mau melewatkan sedikitpun bagian dari buku itu. Di dekat kakinya berserakan buku-buku ketrampilan ninja yang sama sekali tak disentuhnya. Menemukan sesuatu yang menarik, mata anak itu melebar.

"Ini menakjubkan…!"

"Apa yang menakjubkan?"

Putra hokage itu melonjak kaget. Ia membalik tubuhnya menghadap ke pintu. Sejenak wajahnya pucat melihat siapa yang berdiri di depan pintu. Tapi segera ia enyahkan kekagetannya dan tersenyum. Sangat pandai menyembunyikan perasaan Benar-benar keturunan Uchiha.

"Tousan?! Ada apa?"

Sasuke berjalan perlahan mendekati putra tunggalnya.

"Aku bertanya apa yang kau bilang menakjubkan?"

Sasuke melihat kea rah buku yang dipegang Kyou.

"Itu buku apa?"

"A… ah… ini buku Taijutsu karangan Guy-sama, aku pikir apa yang ada di dalam buku ini menakjubkan."  
Entah bagaimana Kyou berhasil menyembunyikan buku yang tadi ia baca dan menggantinya dengan buku karangan Guy-sensei dalam sekejap tanpa diketahui Sasuke.

Sasuke sedikit menaikkan alisnya bingung. Bagaimana bisa buku yang hampir di setiap halamannya disisipi kalimat-kalimat semangat masa muda yang terlalu ekstrim itu disukai putranya. Padahal tak ada seorang pun yang berniat membaca buku itu kecuali Lee dan murid-muridnya yang aneh. Atau mungkin putranya termasuk orang-orang semacam itu… Tidak… Sasuke segera menggelengkan kepalanya mengusir semua pikiran-pikiran aneh itu.

"Tousan?"

Kyou menatap ayahnya heran.

Sasuke berusaha kembali serius.

"Tidak, ya sudah… Tousan akan kembali ke markas. Kau makan siang saja dengan Kasanmu…"

"Ah, iya…" Kyou tersenyum lebar sambil menatap Tousannya yang segera menghilang dibalik pintu.

"Huff… Hampir saja…"

Flashback

"Naruto… makanlah sedikit…" Sasuke duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Tangannya membelai rambut pirang Naruto yang sedang berbaring lemah.

"Aku tak bernafsu. Kau makan saja sendiri." Naruto menaikkan selimutnya hingga menutupi dada.

"Tapi kau belum makan apa-apa dari kemarin. Kau harus makan, Dobe!"

"AKU BILANG AKU TIDAK MAU TEME!!" Naruto berteriak marah, membuat Sasuke terkejut.

Tak pernah ia melihat Naruto seperti ini sebelumnya. Yah… Ssakura memang sudah memberitahu kalau hal seperti ini bisa terjadi pada Naruto karena kehamilannya. Tapi Sasuke tak pernah membayangkan akan menjadi sesulit ini. Seperti inikah penderitaan suami? Entah, yang jelas Sasuke benar-benar tak menyukainya.

"Naruto…" Sasuke mencoba melembutkan suaranya.

"Kau sudah tidak makan dari kemarin, kalau kau begini terus, itu tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu, juga anak kita…"

"Aku makan pun percuma, Teme! Semua yang aku makan akan keluar begitu saja!"

Naruto menatap Sasuke berkaca-kaca. Air mata yang hampir meluncur dari mata langit Naruto segera dibendung oleh ciuman lembut Sasuke.

"Maaf… Aku yang membuatmu seperti ini…" Sasuke membelai pipi lembut Naruto.

"Aku hanya tidak mau kau kenapa-kenapa… Aku terlalu mencintaimu…"

"Sasuke…" Senyum Naruto mulai merekah.

End of flashback

"Terimakasih makan malamnya." Kyouru menangkupkan kedua tangannya kemudian beranjak meninggalkan meja makan menuju kamarnya.

Naruto dan Sasuke hanya saling bertatapan heran. Tidak biasanya putra meraka itu langsung meninggalkan meja makan setelah selesai makan begitu saja. Bocah itu pasti akan bercerita banyak tentang hal yang ia alami seharian dan berakhir dengan merengek meminta ramen untuk bekal tidur.

"Kau tahu kenapa Kyou begitu?" Sasuke bertanya pada Naruto yang sedang membereskan piring kotor.

"Entah, aku juga tidak tahu… Mungkin Kyou-chan ada tugas dari akademi…"

"Aku tidak yakin…" Sasuke menyusul Naruto yang sibuk mencuci piring dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Baiklah, nanti aku akan coba bicara dengannya…"

Sasuke mencium leher belakang Naruto.

"Tapi tidak malam ini… Kau sudah janji kalau malam ini hanya untuk kau dan aku kan…?"

"Mmm… ya… Tapi bisakah kau melepaskanku sebentar? Aku tidak bisa menyelesaikan ini kalau kau memelukku begitu…"

-

Kyouru mengunci pintu kamarnya rapat-rapat. Setelah memastikan tidak akan bisa dibuka, Kyouru langsung mengambil sesuatu dari bawah tempat tidurnya.

"Semoga aku tidak ketahuan membaca buku ini…"

Kyouru membuka buku itu dan mulai membaca. Buku yang sama dengan buku yang ia baca di perpustakaan Hokage. Buku yang berjudul 'Catatan Pertempuran Konoha'

TBC

Aih… aih.. saia dah apdet dan mungkin ini untuk yang terakhir sebelum saia selesai UN. Yap! Saia harap minna-san suka…-meskipun lagi-lagi terlalu singkat- Thanks buat para reviewers…

I love you all!!

Terimakasih atas nama-nama yang diberikan, tapi akhirnya saia memilih nama Kyouru.

Umm… Ah, ya… Saia punya oneshot. Baca ya… Uup! Lupa… yang kemarin saia tulis OC itu salah… saia kira Kyouru itu termasuk OC. Gomen… Terus ini itu MPREG artinya Naruto di sini COWOK! Yak… bagi yang ngira Naruto cewek maap yak… Jangan pingsan lhoh!

Wokeh… Re Pi U

See u later…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : YAOI, MPREG, a bit OOC

A/N :

Sebelumnya terimakasih pada semua yang telah mereview. Maaf jika chapter kemarin kurang memuaskan. Saya mencoba memperbaikinya di chapter ini. Bagi yang meminta dinaikkan menjadi rate M mungkin kalian harus bersabar menunggu chapter depan ^_^. Chapter ini menceritakan kejadian sebelum Kyouru lahir.

Thank's to : Aiko-tantan, Chiaki Megumi, Sabaku no Koneko, Teme baka a.k.a Alluka Niero, Sefa-sama, Akatsuki no Hyoran, Yukihara Kanata, lovely Lucifer, Aoi no Tsuki, L3raafiraa, Sana Uchimaki, dArkY SaKurai, Charlotte.d'Chauchemar, Kakaichi

My Little Uchiha

.

.

.

By Nazuki Kyouru

Chapter 3

"Teme, hari ini kau ada misi?"

Sasuke mengistirahatkan kepalanya di pangkuan Naruto. Tangannya mengelus lembut perut Naruto yang semakin membesar. Usia kandungannya sudah menginjak bulan kesembilan, tinggal menunggu hari saja.

"Mana mungkin Aku menjalankan misi dan meninggalkan kau sendirian di saat-saat genting seperti ini, Dobe!"

Naruto tersenyum, ia mulai membelai rambut suaminya memainkan helai demi helai rambut gelap Sasuke.

"Aku pikir kau harus menjalani misi yang penting… Kemarin kau dipanggil Baa-chan kan?"

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatan tangannya. Untuk beberapa saat ia terdiam. Namun Sasuke segera mencium perut Naruto lembut.

"Hanya membahas persiapanmu untuk melahirkan."

"Benar hanya itu?"

Naruto menatap suaminya sangsi.

"Ya… hanya itu."

Sasuke menutup matanya. Mencoba merasakan ketenangan musim gugur Konoha yang cenderung lebih hangat daripada tempat lain. Angin lembut dan suasana tenang dipadu dengan belaian Naruto seharusnya mampu membuatnya tertidur seketika. Tetapi tidak, ingatan Sasuke menyeberang ke percakapannya dengan para tetua kemarin.

-

"Uchiha Sasuke, aku dengar kandungan Naruto sudah mencapai sembilan bulan. Itu artinya ia akan segera melahirkan anakmu, benar kan?"

Sasuke mengangguk, ia sungguh tidak tenang sekarang. Hati dan pikirannya benar-benar kacau. Tapi ia tetap berusaha terlihat tenang.

"Kau pasti sudah tahu apa yang akan kami bicarakan."

Sungguh, Sasuke tahu apa tujuan ia dipanggil ke mari. Ia tahu apa yang akan tetua bicarakan dengannya. Tapi sebisa mungkin Sasuke tetap berharap bukan hal itu yang akan mereka tanyakan. Meskipun itu mustahil.

"Ketika dulu kami memutuskan untuk menerimamu kembali ke Konoha, kami sudah mengatakan bahwa hanya boleh ada seorang Uchiha di sini. Dan itu kau."

Sasuke menghela nafas.

"Ya, saya ingat itu."

"Kemudian aku memutuskan untuk menikah dengan Naruto, awalnya itu membuat kami sedikit lega karena kami belum tahu kemampuan Naruto untuk mengandung. Tapi sekarang…"

Para tetua memandang Sasuke meminta penjelasan. Uchiha terakhir itu mebalas tatapan yang ditujukan padanya tanpa takut. Ya… memang tanpa takut karena tatapan itu lebih pantas disebut penuh amarah.

"Aku tahu ke mana arah pembicaraan kalian. Dan apapun yang terjadi aku tidak akan mengorbankan anakku."

"Anakmu mewarisi darah terkutuk Uchiha. Dan itu bisa…"

"Kalian dari tadi bicara seolah-olah nyawa anak itu barang tak berguna yang bisa kapan saja dibuang." Tsunade yang sejak tadi hanya diam mulai angkat bicara. Ia sudah tidak tahan dengan kata-kata tetua yang terlalu mengintimidasi.

"Apa maksudmu Tsunade!"

"Apa maksudku… Huh! Anak itu tidak bersalah ia bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa. Bagaimana mungkin kalian tega membunuh bayi yang tidak berdosa hanya karena rasa takut yang tidak beralasan."

"Tak beralasan katamu! Apa kau lupa, Konoha sudah berkali-kali hampir hancur karena Uchiha! Dan kau mengatakan kami tidak punya alasan?!"

"Ck… Kalian memang paranoid. Aku heran bagaimana kalian bisa hidup sampai sekarang…"

"TSUNADE!!"

"Kalian takut pada semua Uchiha padahal hanya Madara Uchiha yang pernah menghancurkan desa. Kalau kalian memang khawatir dengan keselamatan kalian, seharusnya yang kalian bunuh adalah Madara bukan bayi itu!"

Keadaan hening. Untuk beberapa saat hanya terdengar helaan nafas sebelum Tsunade kembali bicara.

"Bayi itu memang mewarisi darah Uchiha, tapi ia belum tentu mewarisi Sharingan."

Semua mata menatap Tsunade. Tak terkecuali Sasuke.

"Dalam pewarisan sifat. Seorang anak pasti mewarisi kedua sifat orang tuanya. Karena hal itu klan Uchiha sejak dulu menerapkan pernikahan antas sesama Uchiha agar anak-anak mereka dapat memiliki mata Sharingan secara penuh. Untuk kasus ini, bayi itu anak Sasuke dengan Naruto yang bukan berasal dari klan Uchiha. Hal ini berarti anak yang akan lahir itu belum tentu memiliki mata Sharingan." (1)

"Bagaiman akalau anak ini punya?"

"Itu tidak akan sempurna. Kemampuannya terbatas dan tidak akan maksimal."

"Apa jaminanmu?!"

Tsunade menatap jengah para tetua. Hokage kelima itu benar-benar tidak habis pikir.

"Aku sendiri yang akan menyegelnya, meskipun itu akan membuat nyawaku melayang."

Para tetua saling berpandangan sebentar kemudian bangkit meninggalkan ruang pertemuan itu tanpa bicara apapun.

"Ck, merepotkan…"

Tsunade menyenderkan punggungnya ke sofa, pertemuan tadi membuat kepalanya sakit.

"Terimakasih."

Hokage pirang itu melirik Sasuke yang tengah membungkuk padanya.

"Heh bocah, jangan kau pikir aku melakukan ini untukmu. Aku tidak peduli kalau itu hanya anakmu. Tapi sayangnya anak itu juga darah daging Naruto dan aku tidak akan tinggal diam melihat Naruto bersedih kaarena terjadi sesuatu pada putranya."

Sasuke tersenyum. Ia kembali mengucapkan terimakasih dan semakin membungkuk.

"Tsunade-sama…"

"Hn."

"Saya mohon hal ini dirahasiakan dari Naruto."

Tsunade menatap Uchiha muda itu sebelum berkata, "Tentu… Naruto tidak akan tahu apa-apa."

"Terimakasih."

-

"Aagh…"

Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya ketika ia mendengar rintihan Naruto.

"Naruto, ada apa?"

"Sasuke bangkit, dilihatnya wajah Naruto yang kini memmucat. Tangannya memegangi perut dan meringis menahan sakit.

"Sa… Sasuke… Ugh… Bayinya…"

Tanpa menunggu lagi Sasuke langsung menggendong Naruto dan membawanya menuju rumah sakit.

-

"Sakura! Sakura!"

Sasuke berlari sambil menggendong Naruto memasuki rumah sakit. Pandangannya menyapu seluruh ruangan mencari mantan rekan setimnya yang telah menjadi dokter rumah sakit.

"Sasuke, ada ap-…"

Sakura berhenti bicara ketika dilihatnya siapa yang sedang meringis kesakitan di dekapan Sasuke.

"Naruto!"

Mata kunoichi itu melebar kaget. Namun ia segera mengantisipasi keadaan.

"Baik, sekarang cepat bawa Naruto ke ruang bersalin. Ikuti aku!"

Sakura berlari ke arah kamar bersalin diikuti Sasuke.

-

"Arrgh…"

Teriakan Naruto semakin menjadi. Rasa sakit dari perutnya tak terelakkan. Kontraksi semakin hebat.

"Naruto…"

Sauke duduk di sebelah Naruto memegangi tangannya. Ia berusaha Naruto tenang. Sasuke benar-benar tidak suka melihat orang yang sangat dicintainya ini kesakitan seperti sekarang.

"Kenapa kau diam saja Sakura! Kau harus membantunya!"

"Aku ingin membantunya, tapi ini bukan kelahiran biasa. Hanya Tsunade-sama yang tahu. Beliau akan ke sini sebentar lagi."

BRAKK!!

Baru selesai Sakura bicara pintu ruangan sudah dibuka dengan keras oleh Tsunade. Wajah hokage cantik itu dipenuhi kekhawatiran.

"Minggir kalian!"  
Sasuke dan Sakura sedikit menyingkir, memberi jalan bagi Tsunade untuk memeriksa Naruto.

"Arrgh… Baa… baa… chan… Sakit…"

"Tenang Naruto, tarik nafas dalam-dalam…"

Tsunade mengarahkan cakranya ke perut Naruto.

"Kita tidak bisa melakukan operasi, bayi itu tumbuh di dalam perut Naruto karena dilindungi chakra Kyuubi bukan oleh rahim. Hanya ada satu cara…"

Tsunade menatap Naruto.

"Naruto, gunakan oiroke no jutsumu. Aku akan menggiring bayi itu ke saluran kelahiran."

Naruto mengangguk kecil dan mulai membuat segel dengan tangannya. Dalam sekejap Naruto telah berubah menjadi wanita.

"Aarrgh…"

Naruto semakin kuat berteriak, kontraksinya semakin terasa. Tangan Sasuke kembali menggenggam jemari Naruto yang disambut dengan cengkeraman kuat. Sasuke tidak peduli. Ia tetap menggenggam tangan Naruto meski tangannya terluka dan berdarah.

"Naruto…"

"Aaarrgh… Sa… Ugh… Sasuke… heh… heh…"

"Tarik nafas Naruto! Tarik nafas…"

Naruto mencoba mengambil nafas.

"Bagus, sekarang dorong! Dorong sekuat tenaga! Ayo!"

"Ugh… Ugh… heh… heh…"

Peluh membasahi tubuh Naruto, pandangannya mulai kabur. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal, lemah…

"Ayo Naruto… tarik nafas lagi… Jangan menyerah…" Tsunade memberi pengarahan. Peluh juga menetes dari dahinya.

Sekali lagi Naruto mengambil nafas. Kemudian ia dorong dengan sekuat tenaga. Ia terus berusaha meski tubuhnya terasa sangat lemah.

"Begitu Naruto… Sedikit lagi… aku sudah melihat kepalanya…"

Naruto masih terengah-engah. Rasanya ia sudah tidak kuat lagi. Pandangannya semakin kabur.

"Naruto… bertahanlah…"

Sasuke mencium puncak kepala Naruto. Mempererat genggamannya mencoba memberi kekuatan.

"Ayo Naruto… Sedikit lagi…"

Sakura ikut memberi semangat. Air mata membasahi wajahnya.

Dengan sisa-sisa kekuatan Naruto berusaha mengambil nafas dan mendorong dengan seluruh kekuatan yang tersisa itu. Akhirnya ruangan itu dipenuhi tangis bayi.

"Kau hebat Naruto! Selamat anak kalian laki-laki."

Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya ketika tetes-tetes cairan hangat jatuh dari mata onyxnya. Sasuke menangis… Sasuke Uchiha menangis…

Ia memandang Naruto yang tersenyum lemah.

"Terimakasih… Naruto…"

Naruto sempat tersenyum pada Sasuke sebelum terlelap kelelahan.

"Naruto…"

"Tidak usah panik. Dia hanya kelelahan."

Tsunade menepuk bahu Sasuke. Wajahnya terlihat lelah tapi senyum kelegaan terpancar di sana.

"Sakura sedang memandikan anakmu."

"Apa dia…"

"Kau lihat saja sendiri."

Dengan itu Tsunade pergi meninggalkan ruangan digantikan Sakura yang datang menggendong seorang bayi mungil.

"Kau mau melihatnya Sasuke?"

Sakura menyerahkan bayi dalam dekapannya pada Sasuke.

"Dia begitu mirip denganmu."

"Sasuke memandang putranya dalam. Perasaannya bahagia, tapi hatinya masih was-was.

Mata makhluk kecil itu terbuka sedikit demi sedikit. Ketika mata itu telah terbuka sempurna, terlihatlah bola mata sebiru langit cerah. Perlahan Sasuke tersenyum…

TBC

(1) Tolong jangan percaya dengan yang saya ceritakan ini. Itu murni karangan!!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto. yang terimakasih sekali telah membuat chapter-chapter Naruto semakin SHO-AI.

Warning: Yaoi, MPREG, OC

My Litlle Uchiha

Chapter 4

-

-

-

"Kyou?"

"Hn."

Naruto mengamati tingkah putranya yang sejak tadi sama sekali tidak menyentuh makan malamnya. Adalah hal langka jika putranya ini sampai mendiamkan makanannya begitu lama. Apa lagi jika itu adalah ramen dengan irisan tomat segar yang baru dipetik dari kebun belakang. Biasanya tak sampai dua menit setelah disajikan makanan itu akan segera lenyap. Tapi kali ini sudah lebih dari lima menit Kyou belum juga menyentuh makanan favoritnya itu.

Naruto meletakkan sumpitnya, mengambil segelas air putih dan meminumnya beberapa teguk. Mata safirnya terus mengawasi Kyouru. Pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Tapi apa? Kyou membuat ulah lagi di akademi dan mendapat hukuman? Ah, tapi kalau hanya karena itu tak mungkin bisa membuat Kyou bersikap aneh seperti sekarang. Pasalnya hukuman sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari bagi Uchiha kecil putra tunggalnya itu.

"Ingat peraturan penting dalam menyantap ramen, Kyou.. Jangan biarkan ramenmu dingin."

Kyou mendongakkan kepala untuk menatap Kaasannya. Mempertemukan dua pasang mata langit yang begitu identik.

"Kaasan.."

"Ya?"

"Apa nanti aku juga punya Sharingan?"

Seketika itu juga sumpit yang dipegang Naruto terlepas dari genggaman tangannya dan terjatuh ke lantai.

-

"Hokage-sama?"

Tatapan khawatir terlihat jelas dari kedua mata Konohamaru. Jounin muda itu tidak melepaskan perhatiannya dari hokage pirang yang tengah duduk gelisah di hadapannya sekarang. Sudah hampir satu jam setelah Naruto tiba-tiba memintanya datang malam-malam untuk bertemu di kantor hokage, dan sampai sekarang ia belum juga berbicara satu patah katapun. Ia yakin, apapun itu yang akan dikatakan Naruto nanti, pasti bukan masalah kecil.

"Kyou.."

Naruto menghela nafas. Ia mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari jendela untuk menatap wajah jounin asisten pribadinya. Sosok yang sejak dulu selalu menjadi figure adik baginya. Menjadi salah satu orang yang paling ia percayai.

"Kyou mengetahui tentang sharingan."

Tidak ada yang bisa membuat Konohamaru lebih terkejut selain mendengar hal tersebut. Jika bisa memilih, mungkin ia lebih suka mendengar kabar ada ninja yang telah menyabotase Konoha daripada harus mendengar hal tersebut. Bukan apa-apa, tapi menghabisi ninja kelas atas lebih mudah dibanding mencari jalan untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini.

"Tapi bagaimana mungkin.."

"Dia membaca catatan peperangan Konoha. Katanya ia mendapatkan itu ketika membantumu membereskan dokumen di perpustakaan Hokage."

"Tapi.. bukankah semua semua dokumen dan buku yang berhubungan dengan sejarah konoha dan klan Uchiha telah dimusnahkan. Aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri ketika pemusnahan itu. Lalu bagaimana mungkin catatan itu masih ada?"

"Entah."

Naruto kembali mengarahkan pandangannya kearah jendela, dimana hampir seluruh bagian desa terlihat jelas dari sana. Malam telah sangat larut, meski begitu lampu-lampu yang menerangi di sepanjang jalan Konoha dan di teras rumah-rumah memperlihatkan gambaran jelas desa rimbunan daun itu.

"Sasuke. Apa kau akan berencana untuk memberitahu hal ini padanya?"

"Tidak. Dia bahkan belum tahu kalau aku..."

"Jadi, dia masih menganggap kau belum tahu tentang perjanjiannya dengan para tetua mengenai Kyou?"

Helaan nafas berat keluar dari sang hokage. Kepala pirang miliknya mendarat di atas meja dengan bunyi debuman yang cukup keras.

"Naruto-nii."

"Aku ini payah!"

Konohamaru mengeryitkan dahinya, bingung mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan.

"Aku ini hokage, tapi menyelamatkan nyawa keluargaku saja tidak bisa."

"Nii-chan.."

-

Kyouru berulangkali mendengus dan menendang benda apa saja yang kebetulan berada dekat dengan kaki kecilnya. Jalan dari mansion Uchiha ke akademi rasanya tidak pernah sejauh ini. Sekali lagi Uchiha kecil itu membuang nafas berat. Ia benar-benar kesal dengan kaasannya yang seperti sengaja menghindarinya sejak kejadian tadi malam, tapi ia lebih meras kesal pada dirinnya sendiri. Andai saja ia tidak dengan bodohnya bertanya soal Sharingan, mungkin kaasannya tidak akan pernah mengacuhkannya dan ia akan tetap bisa membaca buku catatan itu sampai selesai. Ia memang tidak meminjamnya dengan benar, tapi ia tidak bermaksud untuk mencurinya. Toh, ia juga akan mengembalikan buku catatan itu kalau sudah selesai ia baca. Pertama kali melihat buku catatan itu meringkuk di balik tumpukan buku-buku tua di perpustakaan Hokage, Kyou merasa penasaran dengan isinya. Dan ketika ia membaca kata Uchiha di dalamnya, ia merasa semakin penasaran dan bersemangat untuk membaca buku itu. Selama ini entah kenapa kedua orangtuanya selalu menghindar dan mengalihkan pembicaraan jika ia bertanya tentang nama belakangnya itu. Karenanya, Kyou selalu penasaran dan ingin tahu apa sebenarnya yang ada dibalik nama Uchiha. Sebenarnya apa yang salah?

"Pagi Kyouru-kun!!"

Kyou menoleh kearah suara yang menyapanya tadi dan langsung memutar bola matanya. Sekumpulan anak perempuan yang baru beranjak remaja tengah menatapnya dengan mata berbinar. Serius, ia tidak mengerti kenapa makhluk-makhluk menyebalkan macam mereka terus saja mengganggu hidupnya. Padahal ia sudah berusaha membuat berbagai macam ulah untuk dicap sebagai biang onar agar bisa lepas dari gadis-gadis kecil itu. Tapi nyatanya jumlah fans gilanya semakin bertambah setiap hari. Dan semakin tidak mengenal gender. Yeah.. kalian tahu apa yang kumaksudkan.

Satu tepukan mendarat dipundak Kyou, membuatnya refleks menoleh. Senyum hangat segera menyambut Uchiha kecil itu dan menghapus sedikit kekesalannya sejak tadi.

"Iruka-sensei!"

Kyouru langsung menghambur memeluk sensei tercintanya itu erat-erat.

"Kenapa misimu lama sekali? Apa saja yang terjadi?"

Sambil mengacak-acak rambut Kyou, sensei yang memiliki bekas luka di hidungnya itu semakin tersenyum lebar.

"Nanti aku ceritakan sepulang sekolah, tapi sebelum itu jangan sampai aku mendengar kau berulah lagi hari ini!"

"YA!"

Setidaknya Kyou tahu siapa yang bisa ia ajak bicara dan tanyai sekarang.

-

Sasuke Uchiha sedang dalam misi. Misi personal yang hanya bisa ia lakukan sendiri. Misi yang sangat beresiko dan bahkan bisa berakibat fatal. Ya, misi Sasuke Uchiha kali ini adalah menyelinap diam-diam ke dalam kantor Hokage untuk menangkap Hokage pirang miliknya dan melakukan hal-hal 'menyenangkan' bersama di atas meja Hokage. Memikirkan hal-hal apa saja yang bisa ia lakukan pada 'istrinya' sebentar lagi membuat seringai setan tercetak di bibir Ketua Anbu itu dengan jelas. Siapa peduli jika setelahnya ia akan mendapat hukuman menyakitkan seperti tidur di sofa atau apa. Yang jelas sekarang ia hanya ingin menuntaskan rasa frustasinya. Tiga bulan meninggalkan desa untuk menjalani misi yang melelahkan tanpa bisa merasakan sentuhan lembut Naruto membuatnya hampir gila. Dan orang yang bertanggungjawab atas semua ini tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah sang Hokage yang ironisnya adalah suaminya sendiri. Maka misinya kali ini harus berhasil bagaimanapun caranya.

Sasuke mendarat dengan perlahan di atas atap kantor hokage, mencoba menyembunyikan cakranya. Dengan hati-hati ia melihat keadaan di dalam kantor Hokage. Naruto tengah duduk bersandar di meja Hokagenya. Mata biru miliknya tertutup. Sepertinya tertidur. Seringai kembali terbentuk di bibir Sasuke. Dalam hitungan detik, Sasuke telah berada di belakang kursi Hokage melingkarkan lengannya ke leher Naruto.

"Dobe."

Sasuke berbisik di telinga Naruto memakai nada ranjang kebanggaannya. Sasuke berpindah ke depan Naruto yang sepertinya masih belum rela meninggalkan alam mimpinya. Sekali lagi Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Naruto, memberi gigitan kecil disertai jilatan panjang di daun telinga Naruto. Kali ini Sasuke mendapat lenguhan lirih dari targetnya. Puas dengan reaksi yang ia dapat, Sasuke semakin berani menyusuri leher tan Naruto. Memberi kecupan-kecupan kecil dengan variasi jilatan lidah yang menggoda.

"Uughh.. Suke.."

Mendengar namanya terucap dari bibir kekasihnya, Sasuke berhenti seketika. Ia memandangi wajah tan Naruto yang sekarang terlihat memerah. Bibirnya sedikit membuka. Dan rambut yang menutupi dahinya terlihat basah oleh peluh. Tapi hal itu malah membuat Hokage pirang itu semakin terlihat bersinar. Jika ada yang tahan dengan pemandangan seperti itu pastilah bukan Sasuke. Maka tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Sasuke segera membungkam bibir penggoda itu dalam ciuman yang dalam dan tergesa-gesa. Naruto yang merasa konsumsi oksigennya diblokade, segera membuka matanya lebar-lebar dan menendang apapun itu yang telah membekapnya.

BUG! CRAK!

"SHIT!"

"Gah! Sasuke?!'

-

"Gezz, pelan-pelan Dobe!"

"Diam, Teme! Aku sedang berusaha mengompres kepalamu!"

Sasuke menatap tajam suaminya yang tengah sibuk menempelkan plastik berisi es ke belakang kepalanya. Tendangan Naruto ke perutnya tadi membuat Sasuke kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh. Sialnya kepala bagian belakang yang kembali menjadi korban meja Hokage yang cukup keras.

"Jangan melihatku begitu, teme! Ini bukan salahku. Siapa juga yang menyuruhmu menyerangku saat tidur."

Naruto meletakkan plastik pengompres di pangkuan Sasuke dan beranjak ke arah meja kecil di samping sofa untuk mengambil segelas air.

"Minum ini. Mau aku ambilkan obat penghilang rasa sakit?"

"Tidak perlu."

Naruto menghela nafas dan kembali duduk di sebelah suaminya.

"Jadi, bagaimana misimu?"

"Apa kau tidak punya pertanyaan lain selain itu pada suamimu yang baru pulang misi?"

"Aku kan Hokage, Teme!"

"Baik," Sasuke menghadap ke arah Naruto disertai sikap formal. "Semua berjalan lancar Hokage-sama. Semua selamat dan hanya ada satu anak buahku yang terluka, tapi bukan luka serius. Besok aku akan memberikan laporan resmi dan dokumennya padamu."

Naruto tahu, jika Sasuke sudah memakai nada formal padanya, itu berarti Sasuke benar-benar sedang kesal. Dan beruntung ia sangat tahu cara paling jitu untuk masalah seperti ini. Tapi sekarang ia benar-benar tidak memiliki keinginan untuk melakukan itu. Pikirannya masih dipenuhi dengan perkara Kyou. Ia masih belum bisa memutuskan untuk memberitahukannya pada Sasuke atau tidak. Naruto hanya tidak ingin membuat Sasuke kembali merasakan rasa bersalah yang hampir menggerogoti habis jiwanya dulu. Tidak, sudah cukup bagi Sasuke menanggung semua tudingan demi menyelamatkan nyawa Kyou dan dirinya. Sekarang gilirannya untuk melindungi keluarga. Melindungi Sasuke dan putra tercinta mereka.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang dan istirahat, teme. Aku tidak bisa bekerja kalau kau terus menggangguku di sini."

Naruto memberikan kecupan kecil di bibir Sasuke dan segera beranjak kembali duduk di kursi Hokagenya. Tangannya kembali sibuk mengecek dokumen dan memberi stempel pada beberapa laporan.

"Apa apa, Naruto?"

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tatapan serius. Ia yakin. Ada sesuatu yang terjadi ketika ia pergi. Dan sesuatu itu pasti bukan hal sepele. Ia bisa merasakan dengan jelas perubahan sikap Naruto. Karena ketika matanya menatap ke dalam mata langit itu, terdapat awan hitam yang menggantung di sana. Mengurangi cerahnya. Meredupkan cahayanya. Dan ini, bukanlah hal yang bisa begitu saja ia biarkan.

"Naruto, kau tidak bisa berpura-pura padaku. Apa yang terjadi? Kau tidak akan bisa selamanya menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku."

Gerakan Naruto terhenti. Cukup lama keduanya terdiam.

"Nanti.. nanti aku akan mengatakannya padamu setelah tugasku selesai. Kau bisa pulang sekarang, Sasuke."

Sasuke ingin menyanggah, tapi ia kemudian mengurungkan niatnya. Sudah, jika Naruto memang membutuhkan waktu, ia akan berikan. Seberapa lamanya pun itu.

"Sampai jumpa."

"Ya."

-

Kyou berjalan pulang dengan senyum mengembang. Berbeda dengan ketika berangkat ke akademi tadi, kini rasa kesal Kyou telah menguap dan hilang sepenuhnya. Makan siang di Ichiraku bersama Iruka-sensei tadi benar-benar menyenangkan. Ia memang belum sempat berbicara tentang masalahnya, tapi cerita Iruka-sensei tentang misinya membuat Kyou melupakan semua kekesalannya. Bagi Kyou, Iruka-sensei lebih dari seorang guru. Ia lebih seperti kakek baginya. Kakek yang selalu menuruti apa saja kemauannya dan menceritakan hal-hal yang menarik dengan penuh kehangatan. Sosok kakek yang tidak pernah ia miliki.

"Berikan!!"

"Tidak! Lepas!"

Langkah Kyou langsung terhenti mendengar teriakan tadi. Ia mencoba memasang telinganya lebar-lebar dan mencari arah sumber suara itu berasal.

"Gyaahhh!!!"

"Dapat!"

Tanpa pikir panjang Kyou melesat ke arah sumber suara berasal. Tepat di bagian dalam gang kecil yang kotor dan tersembunyi di sudut desa. Di sana seorang bocah laki-laki kecil tengah meringkuk ketakutan sambil mendekap erat sesuatu ke dadanya. Punggung bocah itu terus mendapat tendangan dari tiga orang laki-laki bertubuh besar yang mengelilinginya.

"Hey, kalian! Lepaskan anak itu!"

Ketiga laki-laki tadi berbalik melihat siapa yang berani mengganggu acara mereka.

"Cih! Bocah ingusan."

Orang yang berdiri paling kiri dan memiliki bekas sayatan di dahinya menghampiri Kyou.

"Cepat lari dari sini atau kau juga mau menjadi seperti dia!"

Tangannya menunjuk ke arah bocah yang masih meringkuk dengan darah segar menetes keluar dari mulut dan hidungnya.

"Tunggu!"

Salah satu yang paling besar di antara ketiganya mengamati Kyou cukup lama, ia seperti mencari-cari sesuatu di otaknya yang berhubungan dengan anak laki-laki yang tengah ia amati itu. Kemudian, ketika sesuatu yang ia cari itu telah ia dapatkan, matanya terbelalak. Tapi kemudian sebuah seringai setan muncul di wajahnya. Tatapan matanya seakan bertambah tajam dan menusuk.

"Lihat, apa yang kita dapatkan ini."

"Kenapa ketua?"

Kedua temannya nampak kebingungan dengan sikap ketuanya.

"Bodoh! Apa kalian tidak tahu, siapa bocah ini?"

Kyou menatap jijik ke arah orang itu yang tengah menjilati bibirnya sendiri.

"Bocah ini, adalah anak dari siluman rubah yang tak tahu malu itu."

"Mak..maksudmu Hokage-sama?!"

"JANGAN PANGGIL DIA HOKAGE DI DEPANKU!! Aku tidak pernah mengakui monster seperti dia!"

"IBUKU BUKAN MONSTER, KEPARAT!"

BRUAG!

Sebuah pukulan telak mengenai perut Kyou. Tubuh kecilnya yang tak mampu menahan dorongan terlempar menabrak tembok. Kepalanya terbentur, darah mengucur membasahi rambut biru gelap miliknya.

"Bangsat! Ugh!"

Kyou berusaha berdiri, tapi kembali tubuhnya dihujam dengan tendangan bertubi-tubi. Rasa sakit menjalar melalui seluruh saraf tubuhnya. Matanya berkunang. Udara yang ia coba hirup seakan tercekat di tenggorokan membuatnya sulit bernafas.

"Anak siluman! Harusnya kau mati! Kau pantas mendapatkan ini!"

Pukulan, hantaman, tendangan. Semakin keras. Semakin intens. Seperti tidak akan ada habisnya.

Sakit. Dadanya terasa begitu sakit. Tubuhnya panas. Degup jantungnya melambat tapi terasa begitu keras menghantam tulang rusuknya.

"Monster! Ibumu itu PEMBUNUH!"

DEG!

Tubuh Kyou menegang. Pancaran cakra yang kuat keluar dari tubuhnya, membuat ketiga laki-laki yang menyerangnya terjungkal ke belakang. Perlahan, Kyou mencoba berdiri. Kakinya masih goyah, tapi ia tetap berusaha berdiri.

"Sudah ku bilang, JANGAN PANGGIL IBUKU MONSTER!"'

Biru berganti merah. Tiga titik muncul berputar dalam lautan merah darah.

Bangkit. Kutukan.

TBC

Maaf, lama gak apdet dan sekali apdet langsung angst begini. Tapi, yah My Little Uchiha memang bukan fic humor sejak awal. Berbeda dengan Amazing Household atau sekuelnya. Sekali lagi maaf jika membuat reader kecewa. Salam hangat.. Nazuki Kyou Rin.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : MPREG, YAOI, OOC. Saya sudah terlalu lama ak memegang chara Naruto. jadi maaf jika terlalu out of character.

My Little Uchiha

Chapter 5

Suara langkah kaki menggema memenuhi sepanjang lorong rumah sakit Konoha. Berkali-kali pemilik kaki itu mendapat teguran dari para perawat untuk memelankan langkah kakinya, karena sudah barang tentu hal itu mengganggu ketenangan pasien. Tapi sekeras apapun teguran dan peringatan yang ia terima, tidak sedikitpun mampu merendahkan tempo gerakan kakinya yang seperti telah terprogram untuk berlari. Ya, sama seperti bagaimana kerja saraf tak sadar, dimana rangsang langsung diteruskan ke motorik tanpa harus menuju ke otak untuk diproses. Dan ketika ia telah berhadapan dengan ruang yang di tuju, ia diam. Mata birunya terus menatap daun pintu yang sebenarnya bisa ia buka kapan saja. Tapi tidak, ia teru terdiam. Pikirannya bergulat antara membuka pintu dan menghadapi hal terburuk atau tidak pernah membukanya sama sekali dan lari sejauh mungkin berharap mampu keluar semua dari nasib buruk. Ah, apa yang sebenarnya ia pikirkan. Memang untuk apa ia tadi harus berlari secepat yang ia mampu dari kantor Hokage menuju rumah sakit tanpa berhenti sedikitpun kalau pada akhirnya ia hanya diam.

Kyouru. Ya, ia datang karena putranya. Anak semata wayang yang menjadi kebanggaan dan tumpuan hidupnya. Maka dengan ketetapan hati ia membuka pintu kamar rawat di depannya, bersiap menghadapi kemungkinan terburuk.

"Kaasan."

Seraut wajah tampan yang begitu familiar segera menyambut penglihatan Naruto sesaat sesudah ia membuka pintu. Tangan hokage muda itu segera bergerak cepat menahan putranya yang berusaha bangun dari ranjang setelah melihatnya. Naruto memandang tubuh putranya dengan seksama, "Kyou, apa kau tak apa-apa? Apa yang luka? Huh?" Naruto terus berbicara. Ia bingkai wajah putra semata wayangnya dengan lembut. Memeriksa setiap jengkal wajah tampan bocah kecil itu. ia sungguh tidak menghendaki apapun terjadi pada putranya. Dadanya bergetar hebat ketika ia melihat goresan luka di pelipis depan Kyouru. Bukan luka yang serius memang, apalagi untuk ukuran seorang ninja. Ini hal yang biasa. Bahkan Kyouru pernah terluka lebih parah daripada ini ketika dulu pertama kali ia berlatih melempar kunai. Tetapi sekarang berbeda. Seluruh jiwanya terkoyak mengingat apa yang baru saja ia dengar dari mantan sensei-nya, Kakashi.

Flashback

TOK!TOK!

"Masuk!" Naruto masih masyuk dengan dokumen-dokumennya ketika sosok tegap Kakashi memasuki ruang kerjanya. Hokage muda itu belum juga mengangkat pandangannya dari tumpukan kertas-kertas yang berserakan di atas meja. Ia sama sekali tidak melihat ekspresi tak karuan antara khawatir, takut dan sedih yang terlukis di wajah tamunya.

Kakashi mengambil nafas sejenak sebelum muali berbicara, "Hokage-sama.." lirih, seberapapun Kakashi mencoba untuk bersikap tenang, suaranya tetap terdengar pilu. Ini berhasil membuat Naruto menghentikan pekerjaan dan menatap fokus ke arah mantan Sensei-nya.

"Kakashi-sensei? Ada apa?"

Mata safir Hokage muda itu memicing, mencoba menelaah dan menilai arti dari ekspresi yang tergambar di wajah Kakashi sekarang ini.

"Kyouru.. dia.. memiliki sharingan."

Kedua bola mata Naruto membelalak sempurna. Jantungnya serasa tercabut begitu saja dari rongga dadanya. Menciptakan ruangan kosong yang hanya bisa diisi dengan kehampaan yang alpa.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa.."

"Aku menemukan Kyou terduduk lemas di pinggir jalan dengan sharingan yang menyala-nyala. Ia pasti baru saja mengaktifkannya."

"Tidak mungkin.."

"Entah kejadian apa yang membuatnya bisa mengaktifkan itu, berkali-kali aku bertanya tapi aia sama sekali tak mau menjawab. Satu hal yang jelas, sepertinya ia baru saja berkelahi dengan seseorang. Tubuhnya masih penuh dengan luka baru. Sekarang aku sudah membawanya ke rumah sakit." Kakashi coba melanjutkan.

Naruto bersandar lemas. Nyawanya hilang sudah. Sama seperti nasib harta berharganya yang sekarang harus dipertaruhkan dengan harga mati. Perjanjian tetap perjanjian. Tidak ada yang bisa mencabut dan mengubah semua itu. Kami-sama… permainan nasib apalagi yang kau ujikan sekarang ini..

"Naruto.."

Kakashi mengucap nama mantan anak didiknya itu dengan lirih. Entah sudah berapa lama ia tidak lagi mengucapkan nama itu semenjak Naruto resmi menjadi Hokage. Betapa sekarang ia ingin sekali mengusap rambut pirang berantakan itu lagi seperti dulu. Memberikan isyarat kasih dengan hanya beberapa kali tepukan kecil di kepala. Ah.. rasanya baru kemarin ia menggendong bocah kecil penuh kejutan itu. Siapa sangka, ia sudah tumbuh menjadi pemuda gagah dengan keteguhanan hati yang luar biasa. Dan sekarang ini.. saat murid yang telah ia anggap seperti putranya sendiri itu begitu terlihat rapuh, tangannya tak bisa ia tahan untuk tidak mengusap kepala pirang berantakan itu. Menyalurkan sebagian kekuatan batinnya untuk sang Hokage.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja.. Kau tidak akan kehilangan siapapun. Tidak jika aku masih hidup."

Kemudian, Hokage bermata safir pun tunduk menyerah pada hatinya yang rapuh. Untuk sekali saja, sekali ini saja.. boleh kan ia mencoba untuk bersandar sejenak.

"Arigato.. Kakashi-sensei.."

Flashback End

"Kaasan.."

Panggilan Kyouru mengembalikan jiwa Naruto ke alam sadar. Ia menarik nafas sebentar sebelum mempertemukan dua pasang safir yang identik. Ia tersenyum dan menangkup tangan kecil putranya dengan kedua tangan. "Ya?"

"A-aku minta maaf.. A-aku tidak bermak-!" Jari telunjuk Naruto berhasil memutus perkataan Uchiha kecilnya. Ia usap rambut gelap nyawa hidupnya itu dengan sayang. Betapa tampannya wajah lelaki kecilnya ini. Begitu identik dengan wajah tampan suaminya. Uchiha Sasuke. Tidak ada yang berbeda. Rambut, bentuk wajah, hidung, bibir, alis, warna kulit dan semuanya. Sama persis dengan apa yang dimiliki Sasuke. Huh! Tidak adil! Bagaimana bisa Uchiha itu mendapat semuanya? Mana jejak Namikaze? Bukankah ia yang mengandung dan melahirkan? Dulu, Naruto masih bersyukur karena setidaknya Kyouru mewarisi mata safirnya. Tetapi sekarang? Apa yang ia miliki dan dimiliki putranya ini? Bahkan warna mata safir itu hanya tipuan. Terkutuk semua darah Uchiha!

"Kyou.. kau sudah tidak apa-apa kan? Tidak merasa pusing?" Kyouru menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "bagus! Kalau begitu ayo kita pulang! Kau mau ramen? Aku masih punya persediaan tomat segar di rumah kalau kau tak mau mampir ke Ichiraku. Dan.. Ah! Tousanmu sudah pulang hari ini. Ayo pergi!"

Naruto menurunkan putranya dari atas tempat tidur dan segera menggapai kembali tangan kecilnya. Kyouru hanya bisa menurut ketika dirinya dibawa berjalan dengan sedikit berlari dari rumah sakit. Ada yang tidak benar dengan semua ini. Kyouru yakin itu.

XOXOXO

"Kami pulang!"

"Kalian lama sekali. Apa saja yang kalian lakukan?" suara berat dengan selipan nada kesal yang begitu Naruto kenal segera menyambutnya. Sosok suami yang begitu ia cintai berdiri di depan pintu dengan tangan yang terlipat di dada. Hokage muda itu tersenyum kemudian memeluk sosok tegap suaminya dan mencuri ciuman sekilas. "Hehehe.. gomenne.."

"Tousan!" Kyouru berlari memeluk Tousan-nya. Tubuhnya yang masih pendek dibandingkan dengan tubuh tinggi sang ayah tentu membuat bocah kecil itu hanya sanggup memeluk sampai pinggang Sasuke.

"Hm.. kau masih mengingatku? Bukankah kau sudah cukup berdua saja dengan kaasanmu itu?"

Cengiran lebar terbentuk di wajah Kyou. "Biarpun aku lebih mencintai Kaasan tapi ternyata aku masih merindukan Tousan juga.. hehehe.."

Pernyataan blak-blakan dari putranya membuat urat-urat kesal terbentuk di dahi kapten Anbu itu. Menerima sinyal-sinyal berbahaya, Kyou segera melepaskan pelukan eratnya dan berlari berlindung di belakang Naruto.

"KAU! Setan kecil! Kemari kau!"

"Kaasan! Lindungi aku!" Kyouru pura-pura ketakutan sambil mempererat pegangannya pada jubah belakang Kaasan-nya.

Naruto tersenyum perlahan melihat adegan 'perkelahian' ayah dan anak itu. Sampai kapan ini semua bisa bertahan. Sampai kapan ia bisa melihat pemandangan seperti ini. Sampai kapan keluarganya bisa bertahan tetap utuh. Entah kapan hari buruk yang akan menghancurkan semua ini datang. Namun sampai waktu itu tiba, ia akan terus berusaha untuk mengulur waktu datangnya sekuat tenaga. Selama ia masih hidup, ia akan pertaruhkan semuanya. Segala apa yang ia miliki. Hanya untuk keutuhan keluarganya. Sesuatu yang telah ia damba sejak lama. Rumah dan tempat ia berlindung. Ia sudah berulangkali berhubungan dengan hal sulit. Dan selama itu ia sama sekali belum pernah sekalipun meneyrah. Lalu, untuk apa ia harus menyerah sekarang.

'Sasuke.. Kyouru..'

XOXOXO

Remang. Tidak ada penerangan satupun di ruangan itu. Hanya cahaya bulan separoh dari jendela yang membantu menerangi meski hanya sebagian sudut kecil dari kamar tidur. Gelap memang, namun itulah yang tengah dibutuhkan oleh kedua insan ini untuk meningkati waktu kebersaman mereka yang sempat hilang beberapa minggu terakhir.

Naruto menyadarkan kepala ke dada bidang Sasuke. Jemarinya dengan perlahan menyusuri kontur dada telanjang suaminya. Ia merasakan detak jantung beraturan milik cintanya itu. Satu degupan ringan kemudian disusul dengan degupan lain yang lebih kuat, begitu seterusnya. Sungguh menentramkan. Melodi teratur yang indah, mengantarkan matanya untuk terpejam.

Ingatannya beralih ke masa dimana ia berusaha sekuat tenaga menjaga detak jantung ini. Ia ingat betul bagaimana ia bersimpuh memohon. Ia ingat betul luka-luka yang ia terima karena semua itu. Kerja kerasnya, keteguhan hatinya, dan kebodohannya juga. Hanya untuk menyelamatkan degup jantung ini. Membiarkannya tetep berdetak untuk ia jadikan sebagai pendamping detak jantung miliknya.

"Kau memikirkan sesuatu?" Sasuke membelai pelan rambut suaminya. Betapa ia sampai sekarang masih saja merasa takjub dengan kelembutan rambut pirang itu dalam belaiannya. Jatuh satu persatu, lolos dari sela-sela jemarinya.

"Tidak.. aku hanya berpikir, jika saja aku bisa membuat perjanjian dengan Kami-sama agar saat seperti ini bisa tetep sama selamanya aku rela tidak akan memakan ramen seumur hidupku lagi."

"Ck! Bodoh!" Sasuke memukul pelan dahi Naruto. Ia hadapkan wajah orang tercintanya itu untuk menatap mata kelamnya. "Kau sendiri tahu, aku bisa melakukan apapun untuk tetep mempertahankan apa yang kita miliki sekarang."

"Ya.. aku tahu itu.." mata langit terpejam. Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh hangat Sasuke. Ia dongakkan wajahnya. Menjemput kembali bibir merah pucat Sasuke. Ia biarkan debaran jantungnya mengencang, ia biarkan aliran kehangatan yang tersalur dari kecupan itu memasuki dirinya. Memberikan ia asupan kekuatan tiada tanding. Hanya dengan sentuhan Sasuke Naruto bisa bertahan sekarang ini. Hanya dengan kehadiran belahan jiwanya ini yang bisa memberinya ruang cukup udara untuk tetep bisa bernafas. Hanya dengan satu orang ini.. Uchiha Naruto bisa terus hidup.

XOXOXO

Bagi Tsunade, satu keputusan yang paling salah yang ia ambil selama hidupnya adalah ketika ia membela Uchiha brengsek pengkhiatan itu. Ia sungguh tidak tahu kenapa bisa ia dengan mudahnya memberi keringanan pada orang yang sudah menghancurkan segalanya. Namun ia masih saja dengan bodoh membela pemuda itu. Hanya demi seorang Naruto, bocah yang selalu akan menjadi putra kebanggaannya, ia melakukan lagi dan lagi keputusan yang salah. Dan keputusan fatalnya enam tahun yang lalu, yang ia buat karena ingin melindungi Naruto, sekarang berbalik menjadi racun yang akan perlahan-lahan menghabisi hidup orang terkasihnya. Tsunade meremas kertas kecil yang baru saja ia terima dari Kakashi. Memo singkat dengan sandi yang sama dengan sandi buatan Jiraya itu telah menghempaskan dirinya keras. Sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan? Tangan mantan Hokage itu terulur meraih botol sake di depannya. Entah sudah berapa botol sake yang habis ia minum dalam sekali teguk. Ia sudah tidak ingat. Ia tidak peduli.

"Bodoh! kau Tsunade!"

PRANG!

Dan botol sake itupun telah berubah menjadi kepingan-kepingan kecil tak beraturan yang berserakan di lantai.

XOXOXO

Kyouru terbangun. Nafasnya tersenggal-senggal tak beraturan. Keringat dingin membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Mimpi buruk! Kyouru baru saja bermimpi sesuatu yang menyeramkan. Apa yang baru ia impikan tadi, ia sendiri tidak tahu. Yang ia ingat hanya kegelapan dan tiga titik merah yang terus menerus berputar.

Uchiha muda itu duduk bersandar. Ia mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang tak beraturan. Ia seka keringat yang mulai menetes dari dahinya. Tangan satunya meremas kuat-kuat selimut yang kini sebagian sudah jatuh melongsor ke lantai. Mungkin akibat gerakannya ketika ia bermimpi tadi. Kyouru memegangi dadanya. Mimpi macam apa tadi itu. Ia sudah tidak lagi bermimpi buruk sejak ia berusia empat tahun. Lagipula, tidak ada yang ia takuti selama ini. tidak ada yang bisa membawanya menemui mimpi buruk. Tidak ada. Tapi tadi itu, mimpi aneh yang seakan mencekiknya kuat-kuat. Menenggelamkan dirinya dalam kegelapan tanpa batas. Tubuh Uchiha kecil itu menegang dan bergetar. Ia peluk kakinya mendekat ke tubuh. Ingin rasanya ia berlari ke kamar orangtuanya sekarang juga. Meringkuk dan menagis di dalam pelukan Kaasan dan Tousan-nya. Namun kemudian, ia sama sekali tak mau melihat ekspresi khawatir di wajah dua orang yang paling ia cintai itu. Tidak. Tidak bisa..

"Argh!" Kyouru memegangi matanya yang tiba-tiba terasa begitu sakit. Sakit sekali sampai ia sulit untuk bernafas. Bola matanya seperti tercabut keluar dengan paksa. Teriakan kesakitannya tertahan di tenggorokannya. Panas, perih, sakit! Sakit! Sakit!

"Arrgh!" teriakan pilu itu terdengar semakin keras. Kesadaran Kyouru sudah diambang batas. Dunia seakan berputar terlalu cepat. Ia merasa, tubuhnya dibawa ke tempat yang begitu tinggi dalam kecepatan kilat, kemudian dijatuhkan menghantam tanah dengan kecepatan yang sama. Ia lemas. Hal terakhir yang ia dengar sebelum kegelapan benar-benar memangsa adalah teriakan histeris kedua orangtuanya.

TBC

AN: ternyata sudah dua tahun yang lalu saya campakkan begitu saja fanfic ini. Lalu hari ini tiba-tiba saya datang. Ternyata dermaga saya tetap berada di fandom ini. Kemanapun saya sudah berlayar dan berlabuh di dermaga pulau lain, fandom ini tetap menjadi rumah pertama saya. Mau tidak mau. Suka tidak suka. Saya pasti akan kembali lagi kemari meskipun hanya untuk sekedar singgah. ^^ dan saya janji.. fanfic ini pasti akan saya selesaikan.

Well guys, I'm home!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Shonen Ai and Mpreg.

A/N : ah~ pemanasan~ berapa tahun yang lalu ya? nanananana... *deep bow* TT_TT

Osh! Mari mulai~

My Little Uchiha

Chapter 6

By

Nazuki Kyouru

XOXOXOThunderXOXOXO

"Naruto!"

"Diam Sasuke. Jangan bicara apapun!"

Naruto berucap tegas pada suaminya. Ia tidak sekalipun menatap Sasuke yang berdiri tegang beberapa kaki darinya. Kedua lengan kokoh Naruto kuat merengkuh tubuh kecil gemetar dalam balutan piyama tipis yang sekarang sudah basah oleh peluhnya sendiri. Berkali-kali Naruto menarik tangan Kyou yang bergerak liar mengusap kasar kedua matanya. Ia tahu putranya tengah kesakitan. Namun apa yang bisa ia perbuat. Hanya bisa memeluk erat dan berharap prahara ini segera berakhir.

Sasuke menatap dua tubuh yang sama-sama gemetar itu dengan tangan yang mengepal kuat. Buku-buku jemarinya memutih, kuku tumpulnyapun kini sudah memberikan bekas merah nanar pada telapak tangannya. Tapi tak ada rasa apapun yang ia dapat. Hanya sakit yang menusuk di ulu hati melihat dua insan terkasihnya meringkuk gemetar tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Kyouru.. putra satu-satunya memiliki Sharingan. Sepasang mata biru itu tetap mewarisi kutukan.

Kenapa.. Kenapa ia masih harus mengalami semua ini.. Tidakkah cukup tragedi yang sudah ia lalui selama ini?

Sasuke tahu.. Seberapa banyak kekacauan yang telah ia timbulkan dengan tingkah konyolnya di masa lalu. Penghianatan kecil yang berujung pada perang shinobi. Dosa besar yang ia lakukan dengan membunuh kakaknya sendiri. Dosa besar.. meninggalkan Naruto.

Sasuke sadar akan semua itu. Itulah kenapa selama bertahun-tahun setelah ia kembali ke Konoha. Ia sama sekali tidak sungkan untuk memberikan nyawanya pada desa. Menerima semua misi berbahaya tanpa peduli nyawa. Semua ia lakukan untuk setidaknya menebus sedikit demi sedikit goresan dalam luka yang sudah ia toreh. Bukan untuk kelegaan dirinya. Bukan itu.. Segala yang ia perjuangkan selama ini hanya untuk mempertahankan keluarga kecilnya. Pertahanan dari bayangan dosa masa lalu dan kutukan yang ia terima sebagai seorang Uchiha. Lalu apa sekarang? Setelah semua perjuangan yang ia lakukan, ia masih...

"Ka-Kaasan.. hiks.."

"Ssttt... Kyou.. Aku disini.. bersamamu.. memelukmu.."

Rengkuhan sepasang lengan kekar melingkupi dua tubuh yang masih bergetar hebat. Memberikan isyarat perlindungan akan apa yang akan mereka hadapi selanjutnya.

Perlahan, getaran tubuh Kyou melemah. Nafasnya mulai berhembus teratur. Pelan Naruto melepaskan pelukan eratnya. Membaringkan Kyou yang telah tertidur kelelahan.

"Aku mohon Sasuke.." Naruto berseru lirih. Ia ambil selimut yang tergeletak berantakan di lantai untuk kembali ia balutkan di tubuh putranya dengan hati-hati. Seakan takut gerakan tangannya bisa membangunkan Kyouru.

Sentuhan Sasuke di bahunya membuat Naruto berjengit lalu pasrah menjatuhkan diri di dada suaminya.

"Aku mohon.. Jangan bahas apapun.. Jangan katakan apapun.. Jangan lakukan apapun.."

"...Ya"

XOXOXOXOLifeXOXOXOXO

Konohamaru tak bisa tidur malam itu. Entah kenapa ia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan segera terjadi. Itulah kenapa sekarang ia berdiri di depan nisan kakeknya di tengah malam buta hanya berbekal sinar bulan yang memberi penerangan ala kadarnya.

"Kakek.."

Konohamaru mengeratkan jaket yang ia pakai. Angin malam bukan pillihan yang baik untuk tubuh meski kau adalah seorang shinobi sekalipun. Matanya masih setia menatap nisan dingin di depannya. Bekas retakan akibat Edo tensai beberapa tahun yang lalu masih terlihat. Seakan menjadi pengingat akan apa yang pernah terjadi. Seikat bunga putih layu tergeletak di tanah. Bersanding dengan dua tangkai dupa yang sudah tak mengepulkan asap.

"Maaf.. Kali ini aku tidak membawa apapun untukmu."

Senyum samar terlukis di bibir yang mulai membiru. Kehangatan kecil menyelusup ke dalam dada pemuda Sarutobi ketika sekelumit kenangan akan senyum sang kakek dengan topi Hokagenya membayang. Dulu, ketika ia masih berada dalam masa-masa yang penuh kebodohan, senyum itu yang selalu menerimanya tak peduli seberapapun kesalahan ia buat. Hingga hari itu.. Saat terakhir ia bisa menikmati hangatnya senyuman sang kakek, ia masih saja menjadi bocah tolol yang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Heh!

"Hei.."

Lagi, Konohamaru menyapa sang kakek.

"Boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

Hembusan angin menyeruak mengibarkan syal merah Konohamaru. Matanya terpejam sesaat, seakan menikmati belaian udara yang bergerak di sekitarnya.

"Heh! Aku tidak bisa bertanya pada siapapun selain kau.. Bukankah kau Hokage yang tahu segalanya, huh? Kakek tua?"

Cengiran khas terbentuk sebelum menghilang perlahan. Wajah itu tertunduk. Mencoba menimang-nimang apa yang akan ia katakan selanjutnya.

"Shinobi... Kau pernah bilang Shinobi adalah orang yang terlahir untuk melindungi desa. Shinobi, harus rela mengorbankan nyawa untuk mempertahankan desanya. Seorang Shinobi.."

Kata-kata terputus. Tercekat di tenggorokan hingga tak sanggup untuk mengambil nafas.

"Seorang Shinobi sejati akan mengorban segalanya.. apapun yang ia miliki demi desa, benar begitu kan, kek?"

Konohamaru meremas dadanya. Mencari ketenangan sementara matanya memanas menahan tangis.

"Aku tahu.. Aku tahu itu semua.. tapi.."

Cengkeraman tangan di dadanya semakin menguat.

"Bolehkan sekali saja.. Sekali saja Shinobi menjadi egois?"

Pancaran rembulan meredup. Bias cahayanya tertutupi awan. Udara di area pemakaman Konoha berhenti bergerak. Kehampaan malam menutupi siluet pemuda yang masih setia berdiri di depan nisan bisu.

XOXOXOXODistanceXOXOXOXO

"Uchiha Kyouru! Cepat turun atau kau tidak akan mendapat sarapan!"

Naruto berteriak keras-keras dari arah dapur. Kedua tangannya sibuk menata piring dan mangkuk di atas meja makan. Sesekali mulutnya berkomat-kamit tidak jelas. Sepertinya menggerutu.

Sasuke yang baru selesai mandi segera menghampiri 'istrinya'. Ia tarik satu kursi dan duduk menghadap meja makan.

"Sarapan apa hari ini?"

"Aku buat sup tomat untuk kau dan Kyou serta ramen untukku."

"Ck! Harusnya aku tak usah bertanya."

"Kau bilang apa, teme?"

"Hn."

Senyum tipis mengembang di bibir Sasuke. Berbalas binar di safir biru Naruto dan senyum pengertian. Mereka bukan melupakan apa yang telah terjadi semalam. Tidak. Mereka hanya berusaha untuk menikmati kebersamaan untuk saat ini. Kebersamaan yang entah secepat apa akan direngut dari mereka.

Sedalam itulah.. Bagaimana Sasuke dan Naruto mampu memahami satu sama lain tanpa perlu berkata sepatah katapun.

Suara derak anak tangga mengusik ketenangan keduannya.

Kyouru berjalan pelan menuruni tangga. Kepalanya menunduk, menyembunyikan wajah tampan anak itu di balik rambut raven yang ia miliki. Pikirannya masih penuh dengan kejadian semalam. Ia sungguh tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi. Kenapa ia bisa bermimpi semengerikan itu? Kenapa ketika terbangun matanya terasa seakan terbakar? Entah.. Sakit di kedua belah matanya memang telah hilang, tetapi rasa takut masih melingkupi hati dan perlahan menjalar disekujur tubuhnya.

PLAK!

"Auw! Okaasan!" Kyouru meringis menahan sakit. Tangannya mengusap-usap bekas jitakan sang ibu. Kalau kau punya seorang ibu shinobi sekaligus Hokage kau pasti tahu bagaimana kerasnya jitakan barusan.

"Jangan berjalan dengan cara seperti itu.. Kau ini shinobi, ttebayo!"

Puk!

Mata biru Kyou membelalak lebar. Sebuah tangan hangat menepuk kepalanya lembut. Mengusap penuh kasih perlahan-lahan. Setiap sentuhannya seakan memohon maaf atas perlakuan kasar yang ia lakukan barusan. Sekuat tenaga Kyou mencoba menahan aliran air yang mulai memenuhi pelupuk matanya. Dengan ketetapan hati dan satu tarikan nafas, ia mendongakkan kepala. Membalas senyuman hangat sang kaasan.

"Ya!"

Puas dengan jawaban sang putra, Naruto berseru seraya berjalan ringan menuju meja makan,"Osh! Ayo kita sarapan sekarang! Aku sudah sangat lapar... entah kalian para Uchiha merasa lapar atau tidak."

"Hn. Usuratonkaci.."

"Diam, Teme! Jangan merusak selera makanku."

"Heh! Seperti ada yang bisa berhasil menghilangkan selera makanmu saja."

"TEME!"

Gelak tawa Kyouru membuncah melihat tingkah konyol kedua orangtuanya. Risau yang ia rasakan sejak kejadian semalam seakan menguap begitu saja. Rasa takut yang menghinggapinya hilang sudah. Berganti rasa lega dan bersyukur telah lahir menjadi bagian dari keluarga kecil ini.

XOXOXORainingXOXOXO

Ruangan yang hanya berisi dua sofa panjang dan satu meja kecil di tengahnya terlihat tenang. Hanya terdengar hembusan nafas satu-satu. Gelas keramik berisi teh yang tersaji diatas meja sudah mendingin. Tanpa pernah tersentuh pemiliknya.

Tsunade menatap nanar lantai yang ia pijak. Gurat kemarahan tercetak jelas di wajah ayunya. Kedua tangannya mengepal. Menggemeretakkan buku-buku jarinya sendiri. Mantan Hokage itu terlalu takut untuk memegang sesuatu. Karena ia tahu, ia pasti akan segera menghancurkan benda itu dengan intensitas kemarahannya sekarang.

"Tsunade.."

Cih! Cucu Hokage pertama itu mendesis lirih. Ia tahu semua dinding di Konoha punya telinga. Ia tahu tak ada rahasia yang bisa luput dari penglihatan para tetua, tapi.. Tidak bisakah ia mengharap untuk sekali saja mereka selamanya buta akan rahasia ini?

Ah.. tentu saja tidak.

"Aku sudah berjanji untuk menyelesaikan semuanya dengan tanganku sendiri. Jadi kalian tidak usah ikut campur dalam masalah ini!"

"Heh! Kau terlalu lemah Tsunade. Aku tahu kau tidak akan bisa menepati janjimu itu."

"LALU KENAPA KAU DULU MENYETUJUINYA, HAH!"

"Tsunade!"

Mata tetua Konoha mendelik lebar. Terkejut menatap manik coklat mantan Hokage yang tengah mencengkeram kerah bajunya kuat-kuat. Sesaat, ia mencoba mengembalikan arogansinya sebagai tetua para shinobi yang dihormati.

"Kami menyetujuinya dengan beberapa syarat, Tsunade. Termasuk kesanggupan Uchiha Sasuke untuk memberikan segenap jiwa raganya untuk Konoha tanpa imbalan apapun. Tapi yang terpenting dari perjanjian itu adalah kesanggupan Sasuke untuk menghabisi putranya sendiri jika ia sampai membangkitkan Sharingan."

"Kalian gila!"

"Dengar, Tsunade! Apapun yang terjadi, seorang shinobi tidak bisa mementingkan kepentingan pribadi. Memprioritaskan desa di atas segalanya adalah jalan hidup seorang ninja."

Cengkeraman Tsunade lepas. Tubuhnya terhuyung ke belakang. Kedua tangannya terkulai. Ekspresi kosong memenuhi wajah yang tertutup rambut keemasan. Dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya ia berjalan pelan. Keluar dari ruang menyesakkan itu.

'Gomen.. Naruto.. Gomen..'

XOXOXOLikeADollXOXOXO

"Sampai jumpa besok, Kyouru-kun!"

"Aku duluan, Kyou!"

"Kyaa! Kyouru-kun! Aku pasti akan merindukanmu!"

"Yo, Kyou!"

"Hn.."

Haah.. Kyouru menghela nafas lega begitu berpisah di persimpangan jalan dari teman-teman akademinya. Bukan karena Kyou tidak suka memiliki banyak teman, hanya saja Kyou lebih suka punya banyak waktu sendiri. Introvet? Bisa jadi. Lagipula Kyouru seorang Uchiha,bukan?

"Kyou.."

"Tousan?!"

Sosok tegap sang ayah muncul dari bayang-bayang pepohonan di sudut jalan. Senyum sumringah tercetak jelas di wajah Kyouru. Kalau seperti ini, orang-orang yang melihatnya baru bisa yakin jika anak satu ini juga memiliki darah Uzumaki-Namikaze yang mengalir di dalam tubuhnya.

Kyou berlari cepat menyongsong sang ayah. Ia tak langsung memeluk erat sang ayah seperti yang biasa ia lakukan kalau bertemu dengan ibunya, tapi hanya berdiri tepat di depan Sasuke dan saling bertatapan. Canggung? Bukan, mereka sudah cukup merasakan kehangatan satu sama lain dengan cara seperti itu saja. Semacam perjanjian tak tertulis antar Uchiha. Haha.. entahlah.

Senyum kecil mengembang di bibir Sasuke. Satu tangannya telulur menyentuh puncak kepala putranya. Rencana yang akan ia lakukan mungkin tidak bisa memperbaiki keadaan mereka sekarang. Huh, bahkan mungkin bisa membuat Naruto murka. Tapi ia perlu melakukan itu. Kyouru berhak tahu segalanya. Sebelum...

"Ikutlah denganku. Ada hal yang perlu aku ceritakan padamu."

Satu anggukan ragu Kyou menjadi isyarat bagi Sasuke untuk melakukan teleport. Dalam hitungan detik, mereka sudah berpindah ke pekarangan belakang mansion Uchiha.

"Tousan.."

Sasuke tak menjawab. Berbantu sebuah kunai, ia terus berjalan menembus ilalang yang tumbuh diatas lahan luas yang sudah tak terurus lagi. Geganggaman tangannya pada Kyou mengerat begitu ia merasa tempat yang mereka tuju semakin dekat. Hingga akhirnya langkah mereka berhenti tepat di depan dua buah batu besar.

"Kyouru.. Beri salam pada kakek dan nenekmu."

'Huh?'

XOXOXOPaperPlaneXOXOXO

Naruto rebah sepenuhnya di punggung kursi. Matanya terpejam. Tumpukan dokumen misi terbengkalai begitu saja di meja Hokage. Jubah putih Hokage tergeletak sembarangan di lantai dekat kaki pemiliknya berpijak. Tapi ia tak peduli. Kepalanya terasa pening. Dadanya sesak karena jantung yang terus menerus menaikkan irama degupannya. Hampir saja ia hilang kesadaran seperti dulu ketika mendengar keputusan Sakura untuk membunuh Sasuke. Tapi tidak. Ia tidak akan tumbang seperti dulu. Uzumaki Naruto bukan lagi orang yang lemah! Keputusan yang ia ambil sudah bulat. Ia tak akan mundur apapun resikonya.

Ketukan di pintu memaksa kedua mata langitnya terbuka. Merasa yakin siapa yang memasuki ruang kerjanya, Naruto memasang senyum cerah.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Tidak usah sok manis di depanku, Naruto! Kau ingin aku menggantikanmu mengerjakan semua dokumen itu, kan? Hmph! Dasar pemalas!"

Sakura bergerak cepat untuk mengambil tumpukan dokumen di atas meja. Namun cepat-cepat Naruto menghentikan tangannya.

"Bukan Sakura-chan.. Aku tidak memintamu kemari untuk itu."

Menatap skeptik mantan rekan setimnya, Sakura menarik tangannya dan menaruhnya di depan dada. Bersiap menanti kelanjutan kalimat Naruto.

"Dengar Sakura-chan," Naruto berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil nafas. Safirnya menatap Sakura penuh pengharapan. "apa yang akan aku katakan ini.. anggap saja permintaan sekali dalam seumur hidup."

Darah Sakura berdesir. Kalimat yang begitu ia kenal itu menciptakan ketidaknyamanan yang mencekik. Masih jelas tergambar bagaimana kalimat yang pernah ia ucapka itu membawa dampak yang begitu besar dalam hidupnya..

Hidup mereka..

Dan sekarang.. saat Naruto mengatakan hal yang sama padanya. Ia berharap telinganya tuli sehingga tak perlu mendengar apa permintaan sahabatnya.

"Naru-!"

"Sakura-chan... Aku ingin kau bersumpah untuk memindahkan kedua mataku kepada Kyouru ketika saatnya tiba."

XOXOXOHeavenXOXOXO

Menit-menit berlalu. Ayah dan anak Uchiha berdiri dalam diam sembari menatap kedua batu di depan mereka. Tidak ada nama. Tidak ada penanda apapun di sana. Seakan memberikan kesan bahwa siapapun yang terbaring di bawah sana bukanlah orang yang pantas untuk dikenang.

Sungguh kasihan. Apa perbuatan yang telah dilakukan sampai-sampai diperlakukan sekeji itu setelah kematiannya? Terkubur di tempat tak terurus dengan ilalang tinggi yang menyembunyikan dari dunia luar.

Kyou melangkah setapak ke depan. Ragu-ragu ia usap kedua batu nisan tanpa nama di hadapannya. Kakek? Nenek? Ah.. Kyouru benar-benar tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana dengan semua ini. Dalam hidupnya selama ini, sosok kakek dan nenek tidak pernah menjadi hal spesial yang menjadi prioritasnya. Hidup dengan berbekal pengetahuan bahwa ia adalah cucu dari Hokage keempat sudah menjadi kebanggaan tersendiri. Apalagi dengan kasih sayang yang diberikan Tsunade padanya. Itu sudah cukup untuk memuaskan hasrat Uchiha kecil.

Pernah ia bertanya tentang kakek dan neneknya dari sang ayah. Tapi siapapun yang ia minta jawaban tak pernah mau memberi keterangan yang pasti. Semua hanya menjawab bahwa mereka adalah orang-orang yang keras sama seperti Tousannya. Ia bahkan tidak tahu kalau nama yang ia bawa adalah nama sebuah klan besar yang memiliki kekuatan untuk menguasai dunia. Tidak. Sekalipun tidak pernah terlintas pemikiran tersebut sampai ia menemukan buku itu.

"Fugaku Uchiha, itu nama kakekmu.. Mikoto Uchiha, itu nama nenekmu.."

'Fugaku.. Mikoto..' Lirih Kyou mencoba mengucap kedua nama itu dengan bibirnya.

"Wajah.. seperti apa wajah mereka?"

"Keduanya bermata sehitam milikku dan memiliki rambut gelap seperti kita. Potongan rambut ayah hampir sama denganku tapi banyak yang bilang wajahku mirip dengan ibuku.. nenekmu.."

"Cantik?"

"Hn.. sangat.. wanita tercantik yang pernah aku kenal."

Seulas senyum mengembang di wajah Uchiha kecil. Ia melangkah mundur. Kemudian ia membungkuk beberapa kali. Memberi penghormatan pada kakek dan nenek yang tak pernah sempat ia kenal.

"Uchiha Kyouru memberi salam pada kakek dan nenek. Senang bisa bertemu dengan kalian."

Semilir sepoi membelai pipi putih Kyouru layaknya sapuan sebuah tangan nan lembut. Tersenyum senang, Kyouru berbalik memandang ayahnya.

"Kita pulang sekarang?"

Sasuke menatap putranya lama. Lalu ia duduk bersimpuh menyejajarkan diri dengan tinggi Kyouru. Matahari sudah tergeincir ke Barat, namun ia perlu melakukan hal yang lain sebelum kesempatannya hilang.

"Kyouru.. Aku tidak tahu sejauh mana kau sudah membaca buku catatan tentang klan kita itu. Tapi aku yakin kau sudah tahu bahwa klan kita adalah klan yang memiliki kemampuan mata yang istimewa."

Sasuke menanti Kyouru mengangguk mengerti sebelum kembali melanjutkan.

"Kemampuan mata yang begitu kuat sampai membuat banyak shinobi ketakutan dengan apa yang klan kita miliki... termasuk Konoha."

'Huh?'

"Ketakutan itu semakin besar hingga suatu malam, atas perintah rahasia dari Hokage pamanmu.. Uchiha Itachi membantai semua klan Uchiha tanpa menyisakan siapapun kecuali aku."

Mata biru Kyouru bergolak nanar. Dadanya sesak. Pandangan matanya mulai mengabur oleh airmata yang entah bagaimana sudah mengalir tanpa bisa dibendung.

"Sejak saat itu Uchiha adalah klan yang terkutuk. Hidupku sekarang adalah pengampunan atas belas kasihan Konoha dan mungkin.. rasa bersalah mereka. Aku boleh tetap hidup, tapi klan Uchiha tidak boleh kembali. Hingga.. kau lahir.."

Sasuke mendekap erat tubuh kaku Kyouru. Ia tahu semua yang ia katakan membuat goncangan besar pada putranya. "Kau diperbolehkan tetap hidup dengan syarat sharinganmu tidak diaktifkan seumur hidup. Semua upaya kami lakukan untuk mencegahnya. Sampai melenyapkan segala sesuatu tentang klan Uchiha dan sharingan. Tapi gagal.. "

"Kejadian yang kau alami semalam," Sasuke bisa merasakan putranya berjengit, "adalah tanda bahwa kau sudah mengaktifkan Sharingan. Dan aku.." Darah Kyouru berdesir, badannya bergetar hebat dan wajah putihnya memucat merasakan ujung kunai tajam menyentuh pembuluh nadi di lehernya," harus membereskan semua dengan tanganku sendiri."

TBC

Till next time.. ^^ or.. not.. o_ov


End file.
